Diferente
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Lo sabes. Ahora ya lo sabes. Kazuto no es tu hermano, es tu primo. Te preguntas si eso hará alguna diferencia. SuguhaKazuto. O algo así.


**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online es, bueno, de quien sea que lo haya escrito Yo ya me olvidé. Kawahara Reki, me parece.**

**Línea temporal: Ve el capítulo 15 del anime primero o no entenderás nada.**

* * *

**DIFERENTE**

_Capítulo Único_

Lo sabes. Ahora ya lo sabes. Kazuto no es tu hermano, es tu primo. Tu madre te lo ha confesado y has aseverado que no te importa. En realidad no lo hace, tú lo seguirás queriendo como tal. Siguen teniendo la misma sangre y Kazuto sigue siendo la misma persona. Tú también.

Caminas de regreso a casa después de desearle las buenas noches a tu primo y prometerle que volverás tan pronto como puedas. Siempre que tienes tiempo vas a verlo. Lo quieres mucho.

Demasiado.

Acostada en tu cama piensas nuevamente en la falta de parentesco directo con Kazuto. Él ya lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú no. ¿Algo cambiará? Lo dudas. Si algo cambia será porque algo malo le haya sucedido a Kazuto cuando despierte. Claro que no crees en ello, eres caprichosamente optimista y estás segura que él despertará y todo volverá a ser como antes, sino que mejor.

Las semanas siguen pasando y tú continuas acudiendo al hospital. Comienzas a impacientarte. ¿Cuándo va a despertar? Hay muchas cosas que quieres hacer con él, muchos lugares que quieres visitar en su compañía. ¡Eres como su hermanita pequeña! Debe estar ahí para ti.

El día en que Kazuto despierta y las noticias están llenas del conocimiento de que los jugadores de Sword Art Online, por lo menos en su mayoría, han despertado, lo abrazas tan fuerte que se te olvida que está muy débil. Estás tan contenta de que esté bien que podrías llorar.

La rehabilitación de tu primo comienza. Tratas de estar a su lado tanto como puedes. Te sientes rebosar de energía al estar a su lado. Se siente tan bien saber que está de vuelta. Sin embargo, él sigue preguntado por cierta chica de la que jamás has oído. ¿Asuna? ¿Quién es ella? le prometes que lo ayudarás a buscarla nada más tenga permiso de abandonar el hospital. Sus ojos brillan de alegría y asiente. Tu sonríes también pero un poco más forzado. Kazuto busca a Asuna y tú buscas que Kazuto piense un poquito menos en ella y un tanto más en ti. Es algo egoísta, pero crees que te lo mereces. Él siempre había estado al pendiente de ti, no quieres cambiar eso.

Asuna aparece en el mapa y Kazuto va a visitarla siempre que puede. Casi todos los días. Te recuerda ti misma meses atrás. Notas que su cara cambia mucho cuando piensa en ella. Deja de ser el Kazuto que tú conoces, se convierte en alguien más. Alguien quebrado y vapuleado. Notas que a él no le gusta ponerse así en tu presencia, pero viven en la misma casa, así que te das cuenta.

¿Qué tiene Asuna? ¿Qué hay tan especial en ella? No lo sabes y no lo averiguas. Él no quiere hablar de ello. Te conformas que la poca información que posees, pero todo comienza a volverse cada vez más molesto. Más y más irritante. Quieres que Asuna despierte ya y deje de ser una preocupación para Kazuto, tal vez así todo vuelva a ser como antaño.

Kazuto te despierta una mañana. Te has quedado dormida nuevamente después de patear al despertador hacía una media hora. Se te hace tarde para encontrarte con tu equipo, te vistes como puedes y le das un abrazo de despedida a tu primo. Él no sabe que estás consciente de esto, así que le sigues tratando como si fueras ignorante al asunto de que no son hermanos. Caminas apresuradamente y alisas tu arrugada falda en el camino. Fue la ropa más a la mano que encontraste. No eres gran amante de las faldas, aunque admites que son bonitas.

Llegas a la casa molesta porque uno de tus compañeros se ha pasado la tarde mirándote las piernas. Estúpidos chicos bastardos. Estás en el jardín parada respirando el aire fresco y tratando de serenarte. No quieres llegar a casa hecha una furia y acabar descargándote con algún inocente. Kazuto sale y te saluda. Tiene la misma idea que tú, se ve algo estresado. Una ráfaga de viento venida de la nada ataca al jardín y la falda se te levanta un poco demasiado. Casi se te han visto las bragas. Te mueres de vergüenza. Seguramente las ha visto. Volteas a verlo con la cara roja. Él está mirando a otro lado, pero parece sereno. ¿Por qué no se sonroja? ¿Por qué no hace o dice algo? No hermanos de sangre después de todo. Tu estúpido compañero ya hubiera hervido en hormonas.

Molesta nuevamente porque Kazuto no ha hecho nada (aunque en realidad no sabes por qué quieres que hubiera hecho otra cosa), entras a la casa sin decirle nada. Sigues roja, pero ya no de vergüenza. Te preguntas por qué es diferente esta vez. Por qué te has molestado cuando Kai te observó las piernas y estuvo de plasta todo el día y por qué hubieras estado bien si Kazuto lo hubiera hecho. No sabes por qué.

Sigues buscando diferencias el resto de la semana. Hay algo que es diferente y no alcanzas a ver. Luego la encuentras. Sientes algo por Kazuto, aunque sea tu primo.

Esa es la diferencia.

* * *

**Venga, no sé si Sugu esté enamorada de Kirito-Kazuto, pero a mí me dio esa impresión :D**

**Joder, a este Kirito lo puedo emparejar hasta con un poste y siempre voya estar de acuerdo xD qué extraño Dx**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
